Talent Show
by ddfan17
Summary: Lance is performing in the school talent show and he doesn't know what to perform! Till he listens to a certain band: Maroon 5! I do not own Sbt and the song in the story belongs to M5. Enjoy!


Lance was busy tuning his guitar when Ilana came in holding a piece of paper in her hand. Written on this piece of paper had the words "Talent Show" on it. Lance knew something bad was gonna happen

"Lance , the school talent show is next week! And I took the liberty and sign you up!" Ilana said . Lance snatched the paper out of her petite hands and read who was performing:

Disenfranchised

Kimmy Misner and The Cheerteam

Brandon Chase

Kristian Silvers

Betty fernland

Anis Blake

Jasmin kimono (Mike chans Girlfriend)

Lance Lunis

Lance looked up at Ilana. "Are you crazy?! Why did you do that?"

" Your really good at your guitar. People loved it when you played it at the disenfranchised concert!"

"Because I'm too mainstream."

"The band only said that because their jealous their not like you. Your going to perform to prove them wrong and thats that." And with that the princess walked out to do her homework.

Lance kept staring at the flyer at his name. If he didn't do it, Ilana would be furious and he doesn't wasn't to make her mad. He groaned and kept playing his guitar. After a couple hours he couldn't think of what song he was going to do so he gave up and went downstairs.

Ilana was helping Octus (in his dad form) with dinner. It was the third time this week , but he wasn't complaining. The food actually looked like food and not like the smush in the cafeteria. Ilana had music playing and it wasn't very good. Ever since she discovered Celina Deliona, she's been listen to her nonstop. The song she was playing had something about her heart would go on. Well of course it would go on, she wouldn't be living if it didn't. Earthlings have weird music.

"Alright that was Celine Dione "My Heart Will Go On, now for the next request is By Maroon 5, Misery! Right after the break!" The radio said

Ilana turned around with a big plate of food and set it down to lance. A slab of meat, white fluffy stuff, and a yellow cylinder that stuck out of places.

"It's this earth food I discovered. The meat is pork chops, the white is mash potatoes and the yellow stuff is a vegetable called corn."

" Actually, corn is a starch." Remarked Octus

"Taste it lance!" Ilana said

He took some pieces the meat and put it in his mouth. It was rather chewy but tasty. So were the rest. Ilana clapped and turned around to get her meal.

"And now here is the request song, Misery by Maroon 5!" The radio said and the song by the famous band came on. Lance looked up at the radio and listened to the song. Every lyric he listened to he could relate to and he knew what song he should do. From his sad and lonely life that he is suffering from to when that girl Kristin turned him down.

"Octus, can you print me out the lyrics to this song?"

"Sure lance." The robot said. His eyes flickered with tiny codes and his body starting to shake. The corner of his fake mouth was twitching and it became into a little slot. A sheet of paper came out of the slot, and the robot was back to normal.

"Here you go." He handed it to the Black haired boy

"Thanks Octus." He snatched it out and scanned the paper. With the feeling of inspiration, he sprang out on his seat and ran upstairs, his meal long forgotten

"Lance, where are you-?"

"I'm not hungry anymore!" He yelled. He shut his door and began to study the song. Then he grabbed his guitar and tried to strum the melody. It was a good first try but he had to get the music sheets if he wanted to do it right. So he had Octus to print him another sheet.

The day of the talent show came and everyone was packed in the cafeteria. Lance was prepared to get it over with. Brandon's performances sucked since his backup dancer took a hurl all over them from spinning on his head to long, and Anis just did a crappy poem on how hot lance was. Kimmy and her friends did ok on seducing the crowed. As the same with Chan's girlfriend. Now it was lances turn to go.

When he got on stage, everyone cheered for him and he didn't even start yet! He looked over and saw kristian looking at him with a straight face. Obviously he wasn't gonna get anywhere with her so he just grabbed his guitar and started to pour his heart into the song. By the time he got to the chorus, the whole cafeteria was dancing along to it

"Oh I am in misery! There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah. Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly, killing me! Oh yeah!" He sung loud and clear. Note after note he played along and actually started to feel good. He poured more and more feeling in it and the more he did, the crazier the crowd. It got to the point where the teachers had to restrain all of his fangirls from interrupting his performance.

Finally the song ended and he off stage and mr. Anderson came on.

"Thank you lance. And now for the awards! 1st place will be a gift card to JC music store ! 2nd free 100 in any class and 3rd free ice cream from the lunchroom!" The whole class became silent as everyone who performed came on stage.

"3rd place, Brandon chase, 2nd, Kimmy and the Cheerteam, and 1st place goes to...Lance Lunis!"

Again everyone cheered and lance walked up and received the gift card. Ilana came running up to him and hugged him. Newton came up and congratulated him.

Ilana pulled back. "I told you you would do great!"

"Yeah." He started to walk off

"Where are you going?"

"To the music store." He said as he left the lunchroom and out the school. Quickly he turned on his armor where no one was looking and flew to a nearby alley close enough to the music store. He turned it off and walked sighed and went straight to the maroon 5 Section ,and blew his gift card on all of their CDs.


End file.
